Injustice Gods Among Us Mobile
Injustice Gods Among Mobile was a fighting app released for Android and iOS devices. The game has received generally well critics. |-|Online Battles= Injustice has a mode known as Online Battles added in mid-2014. It allows players to go against each other in 3 vs 3 teams. For a list of tested and likely well teams that can work, see here. There are four Online Battles: Quick Match (1 fight), Standard (3 fights), Extended (5 fights), and Hardened (with 7 fights). The harder the fights, the more XP and rewards are given out. |-|Single Player= Single Player also introduces 7 stages each with a final boss. These stages provide a good sum of cash, XP, and more. *Stage 1: This stage introduces the fundamentals. Bronze characters are used all leading to a final clash with Green Lantern. Green Lantern has 1K Health and about 600-700 damage. Silver characters can easily beat this stage but aren't completely necessary. *Stage 2: This stage introduces Silver characters. While the stage can be beat with Elite 1-3 Bronzes, Silver is recommended. A Regime Bane Mini boss is fought halfway through the stage. The battles all lead up to a duel with Sinestro. Sinestro is capable of using any move from his normal and regime forms. He has 6K health and 2.5K damage. *Stage 3: Silver and Gold Characters should be recommended here. The battles now have more silvers than Bronzes. The Bonus battle even contains a few gold characters. Doomsday is the final boss of this stage. Having 12K health and 5K damage, he can take quite a few hits. He can use any of his moves from his Regime and normal forms. *Stage 4: Stage 4 is harder than the last stages. Gold Characters are a wise investment here. The battles will have gold characters more commonly instead of Bronze and Silver. The stage's final boss is Insurgency Batman. With a tough stats of 35K Health and 12K damage, it can be hard. *Stage 5: More difficult stage. Gold Characters are definitely more useful here. Most of the battles will contain at minimum one gold character. The final boss is Prison Superman with 26K Health and about 10K damage. Don't underestimate Superman, he has the ability to regenerate up to 75% of his maximum health again for a total health of up to 40K. *Stage 6: Stage 6 requires Elite Golds, mostly around level 40-50 at Elites 3-5. Every battle sequence of the stage contains a mini boss. The last battle sequence doesn't have one final boss but multiple in a boss rush. These bosses range from Bronze to Gold. From 10K health to 105K health. As for damage, that can reach up to 15K or so. *Stage 7: Definitely hard. Elite 7, Level 50 characters are helpful, especially with gear cards. Every battle sequence has a challenge to it. The final boss is Arkham Origins Batman with 275K health and 70K damage. To add on to this difficulty, passive abilities are disabled! While incredibly difficult, this stage provides great amounts of rewards. |-|Character Reviews= Bronze Characters Silver Characters Gold Characters |-|Passive Abilities= Each Character has special abilities which help them on the battlefield. Bronze Silver Gold Category:Android Games Category:IOS Games Category:Injustice Gods Among Us